Understood
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: But that promise seemed so long ago. And recently her silence had become deafeningly loud. "Inuyasha... I've always seen you." IR


This is a mature one shot.

It is rated M for the overall theme, content and sexual situations involved.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Understood_

* * *

His strong arms held her steady as she gripped none too lightly to his silver tresses, her lithe fingers impossibly tangled within. Her legs were locked firmly around his shoulders. The dark curtain of her own sun kissed locks hiding her plump bosom from his hungry golden eyes. But he knew soon enough he would see all.

Sometimes when they were like this he wished she would scream or at least moan his name. But she kept silent, afraid that her voice would ruin the bitter illusion they had created. And he wondered if this arrangement was still fair to them both, or if it ever was.

In this fantasy world, he was whom she desired and she was the same. But if they spoke or looked upon each other for too long, the spell would be broken. He pushed her harder against the trunk of the tree, dining on the moist cavern between her legs which seemed to never run dry. She was delicious, just like he needed her to be. And he was skilled, just as she required of him.

His tongue vigorously teased her in an effort to be rewarded with a sound, a name. But she continued to hold back, gifting him only deep breaths and air filled moans that no longer completely satisfied him. He could feel her coming to her climax. He could smell it on her as her natural musk became even stronger. He inhaled deeply and kept at his task, replacing his lips with fingers that her body happily contracted around.

He pumped his fingers into her body, slowing not allowing her to reach her peak. Her muscles became strained but she still would not speak. Her breathing became so labored but she dared not tell him what she desired.

And he knew it was his own fault. He had been the orchestrator and creator of this world they were currently in. Beckoning her to him one spring night, a night when he felt more alone than ever. He seduced her knowing that his silver hair and honey golden eyes offered her something that she felt she would never possess, never be worthy of. But her body and gentle nature reminded him of his own past and the one he had no hopes of ever seeing again.

And when he kissed her they both began to drown in their own foolish fantasies. But again he was the one that ruined it, shattering their fantasy world only a few days into its creation. He lost himself in the moment and called the name of the one he had lost. He called her that name, his once secret wish spoken aloud to another. And she seemed surprised but at the time they were far too gone for her to even fathom a comment.

It was only the next day when the two found themselves alone underneath the midday sun did she bother mentioning it. She understood her position with him. And she had a sneaking suspicion that he knew his as well. But if they weren't to break the fragile fantasy they had built up behind the backs of all who knew them, then perhaps they shouldn't speak. And he agreed knowing that if he heard his brother's name from her parted lips while they were in the throes of passion, he would lose it.

And she had kept her word never allowing a true sound to escape her mouth as he caressed and teased her body night after night. But that promise seemed so long ago. And recently her silence had become deafeningly loud. He found himself wanting her, the real her. The one who chatted to the nymphs as though they were her kin. The one who danced among the flowers never crushing a petal. The one who was just as much of an outcast as he was, shunned for simply being herself.

He now wanted to hear her pleasure. But most of all he wanted to hear her speak his name. But her will was strong and it seemed like she would not break their oath of silence.  
Her body began to shake and she bit her bottom lip to hold back her voice. He lifted her up higher, shifting his legs so that when he lowered her she was in his lap. He felt her shiver as he kissed the curve of her neck.

Her eyes were closed, her pouty lips bruised from earlier ministrations. She looked deliciously heavenly, her head tilted slightly towards the almost pitch black sky, a hint of the moon hanging far above them. He plunged his fingers even deeper between her legs, caressing her soft pallet of dark curls as he did. She arched towards him, chewing on her bottom lip before digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands.

He rubbed his hard length against her inner thigh, her involuntary shiver inviting but still not when he desired. For all his ministrations he was rewarded with more air filled moans and cut off gasps. He rubbed his member against her moist opening, knowing that they had never gone this far.

He had never allowed himself inside of her, because he was not truly who she desired. But maybe tonight he would. He was so tired of her silence. Even if he wasn't her fantasy, perhaps she would let him have this. Because he wanted her, so bad.

"Rin... please... See me…" He whispered huskily into her ear, pushing himself even harder against her entrance. Her eyes immediately shot open, the chocolate of her orbs barely visible through her lust filled gaze. "Let me hear you... just say my name..."

It was in that moment that he knew the truth. He didn't want her to see the fantasy anymore. He wanted her to see him, to want to be with him. She wasn't Kagome and he didn't want or need her to be. And he would never be Sesshomaru, but for her tonight he might just pretend. Just to hear her voice. But he'd give her the world just to hear her say...

"Inuyasha..." She whispered sweetly her arms wrapping around his neck as she thrust her hips forward. Time stopped for a moment as she stared into his eyes. "I've always seen you…" She replied before he grabbed her lips in a passionate kiss while pushing himself into her body. Their earlier play had her quite ready for him and as he repeatedly pushed into her body she let herself go. She gave into his passions and sang a chorus of moans just for him. Whispering his name as though it were the sweetest candy, while he told her just how much he wanted her, how much he needed her and only her.

And when they had finally been spent he whispered sweet nothings and apologies into her ears. Causing a deep blush to settle upon her features before he took her again and again with more passion than either thought possible. As the sun rose he leaned over her nude form, staring lovingly into her half lidded eyes. He knew that they would soon have to return to their homes in the village to not arouse any suspicions. The reveal of their relationship would be for another time. But their illusion had been shattered, and now they would have to start anew. But he wasn't worried because she understood him, and he her.


End file.
